


Inner Loss

by Chameleon777



Series: Inner Loss [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Amnesia, Friendship, Injury Recovery, Lies, Major Character Injury, Male Friendship, Other, Post-Canon Cardassia, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleon777/pseuds/Chameleon777
Summary: The Dominion War has been over for only a short time, but a catastrophic explosion cripples the station and Dr. Julian Bashir finds himself accused of the crime. In the process of this painful experience, he loses his grasp on reality AND himself. In an effort to protect his friend, Garak gets involved in the situation and weaves a complicated web that provides protection to Bashir, but creates chaos in the process. Just be aware that not everything is as it appears.I wrote this after being inspired by the 'Sid City Club.'Please respect my work enough to leave reviews after you read it.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Inner Loss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879732
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Mystery

Backstory: Shortly after the end of the Dominion War, Deep Space Nine suffers catastrophic damage while providing a place of temporary rest to Starfleet officers involved in the rebuilding of Cardassia Prime. Dozens of officers are killed in the incident and JAG is called upon to investigate who caused the damage and why. Their investigation reveals something shocking and they call for a meeting with Dr. Bashir to reveal their findings. Dr. Bashir has been using one of the unoccupied guest quarters as a temporary infirmary and he's overworked, tired, and irritated about being called to meet with JAG.

**FADE IN:**

**CONFERENCE ROOM - DEEP SPACE NINE SPACE STATION**

A stern looking female Admiral is sitting at a table along with a couple of Security officers. Bashir steps forward and stands in an 'at ease' position.

BASHIR (confused): Do you mind telling me why I am here? (a beat) I'm quite busy.

ADMIRAL GRAYSON: I'm Admiral Martha Grayson and I was just appointed Judge Advocate General for Starfleet. (a beat, cold) I know who _you_ are.

BASHIR (confused): And who exactly am I to you? (a beat) I assume this isn't just a social call.

ADMIRAL GRAYSON (cold): You, Doctor Bashir, are the cause of the explosion that killed dozens of Starfleet officers. (a beat) I don't know how you did it or why you did it, but I know you did. The origin of the explosion came from the infirmary! Why would you want to kill dozens of Starfleet officers?!

BASHIR (confused): I...I didn't. (a beat) I'm not in there all of the time...What proof do you even have?

ADMIRAL GRAYSON (scoffs): It's in your very nature to kill and to lie, Doctor Bashir. I know you're an Augment and you've got their tendencies to kill without feeling and to lie...why…why did you kill tall of those innocent people?!

The Security officers rise and Bashir freezes, his eyes wide with horror as they come over to him with binders out.

ADMIRAL GRAYSON (angry): Julian Bashir, you are under arrest for causing this catastrophe and for the murder of dozens of Starfleet officers. You will be returned to Earth to stand trial. (a beat) Guards, take him to the prison shuttle.

BASHIR (anxious): Wait, don't I get to hear the evidence against me or ask for an advocate?

ADMIRAL GRAYSON (annoyed): Do you really think Deep Space Nine has time to advocate for you after what happened? (a beat) Major Kira already knows this is taking place.

BASHIR (stunned): Nerys knows that I'm being accused of murder?! And she doesn't want to come speak in my defense?!

ADMIRAL GRAYSON (annoyed): I am JAG and was asked to investigate. Even if she doesn't approve of what the outcome of my investigation is, it doesn't matter. You're guilty.

(a beat) I also find it extremely disrespectful that you are so casual when referring to your commanding officer.

BASHIR (mad): I was in my quarters when the explosion took place!

ADMIRAL GRAYSON (scoffs): Your biosign was in Sickbay. (a beat) Or do Security feeds and logs lie now? They have you as being in Sickbay just before the explosion!

BASHIR (annoyed): I was in my quarters asleep. (a beat) Check my security camera.

ADMIRAL GRAYSON (mad): That area took severe damage in the explosion. (a beat) Stop trying to act like Khan, Bashir! Your little game is over! Guards, take him and get that piece of Augument trash off this station!

The guards cuff Bashir and drag him out of the office. They pass by scores of Starfleet officers trying to repair damage and move bodies from damaged areas. There is no sign of Kira anywhere and Bashir suddenly feels scared because it feels like he's being given angry looks.

* * *

**CUT TO:**

**PRISON SHUTTLE**

A couple of hours have passed. Bashir is sitting on a bench behind a forcefield while the two Security officers sit at the shuttle controls, neither of them speaking to him or each other. He is looking around and is surprised by how small the shuttle is.

BASHIR (nervous): How long until we get back to Earth? (a beat) Where will I stay? In some sort of high tech jail?

The officers look at each other, but neither offers a reply. Bashir scoffs angrily.

BASHIR (annoyed): You're not going to talk to me for the entire ride back to Earth?! I…"

Without warning, the shuttle begins to shake uncontrollably and alarms blare.

SECURITY OFFICER # 1: We're losing power and altitude. (a beat) Hold on!

Bashir suddenly finds himself sliding and slams into a wall hard. He groans, rubbing his head.

The shuttle suddenly drops and Bashir promptly loses his lunch while screaming.

SECURITY OFFICER # 2: Our landing vector's too steep! We're going to crash!

SECURITY OFFICER # 1 (upset): Environmental controls are failing! (a beat) AHHH!

The console where Security Officer # 1 is sitting explodes into flames, immediately burning him badly and rendering him unconscious as the shuttle continues to fall. Security Officer # 2 presses some buttons, but is surprised by the other console exploding. Bashir gets to his feet and starts forward as the shuttle SLAMS into something hard, causing him to slam into a wall and pass out on the ground amidst flames, alarms, and the bodies of the two unconscious Security officers.

**FADE TO BLACK**

* * *

VOICE: Yes, that's him! (a beat) Why was _he_ in a burning shuttle with two dead officers?

VOICE # 2: I don't know, but Cardassian Security officers found him during their morning patrol and they remember that you two were _friends_ on Deep Space Nine.

VOICE (annoyed): _Really_ , Galen, don't sound _so_ surprised or disgusted that I managed to make friends while running my tailor shop on Deep Space Nine. I am _quite_ a social person.

**FADE IN:**

Elim Garak and a Cardassian doctor known as Galen are standing at the foot of a hospital bed where an unconscious Bashir is laying with a hospital gown and blanket covering his body while a monitor above the bed. Bashir is sporting bandages on his head, chest, arms, and hands all of which are visible under the parts of the body that the hospital gown does not cover.

GARAK (eyes Bashir worriedly): What on earth happened to make him like this?!

GALEN: Security reported that he was in the back of a Federation Security Shuttle. The back of those types of shuttles is usually a brig. Perhaps your _friend_ got himself into some trouble.

Bashir suddenly stirs and the bio-monitor fluctuates. Galen goes to a communication terminal on the wall, but Garak grabs his arm.

GARAK (anxious): There's no need to tell anyone about him being here. (a beat) Not _really_.

GALEN (suspicious): Garak, I have to notify Security about this….intruder.

GARAK (scoffs): They have enough to do with the patrols and the looting. (a beat) Really, Galen, I'll take _full_ responsibility for him. Julian's not going to hurt _me_ ….

VOICE (weak): Who? (a beat) Where…where am I? What is this place?

Garak and Galen look to the bed and see Bashir staring at them with an expression of deep confusion and slight terror in his eyes. Garak hurries over to the bed, but Bashir pulls away.

GARAK (anxious): Will you relax? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm simply happy to see you.

Bashir eyes Garak suspiciously, not sure what to make of him or the being at the foot of his bed.

BASHIR (weak): Who are you? (coughs) Why…why do you act like you know me?

GARAK (eyes wide): Because I _do_. (a beat) Don't…do you know who _you_ are?

BASHIR (uncertain, weak): No. (a beat) Should I?

GARAK (quiet): Oh…oh dear. (walks over to Galen) It seems there's a bit of a problem.

**END**

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	2. A Useful Lie

BACKSTORY: Cardassian Security has informed the Detapa Council of Bashir's arrival and the Detapa Council has requested a meeting with Garak to discuss what is to be done with Bashir. A mere 12 hours has passed since Bashir arrived on Cardassia, but the Detapa Council is anxious to have the issue settled simply because they have more pertinent issues that require their undivided attention.

**FADE IN:**

**BOARDROOM - CARDASSIAN HOSPITAL**

Garak is sitting in a board room with members of the Detapa Council and two Cardassian Security officers. There are PADD's on the table and nobody looks overly happy to be there. The current

GUL MARATT (sighs): Garak, I know I'm new to this job, but _honestly_ …(a beat) JAG has already found out that the prison shuttle carrying Doctor Bashir didn't reach its destination and they've now got him pegged as a fugitive from justice. I can see no alternative other than turning him over to them.

The Council members murmur in agreement, but Garak suddenly gets a mischievous gleam in his eye.

GARAK (reaches into his pocket and pulls out a PADD): Well, this isn't _exactly_ how I imagined sharing such information, but (presses a few buttons on the PADD) I would think that a member of the Federation _involved_ with a Cardassian citizen would warrant some protection in this situation…

Gasps fill the room and Gul Maratt frowns as Garak slides the PADD over to him. A picture of Garak and Julian Bashir enjoying a meal together on the Deep Space Nine Promenade is in plain view.

GUL MARRATT (confused): Is that you and Julian Bashir…what are you two doing?

GARAK (smirks): I believe Humans would call it _enjoying a date_. (a beat) We enjoyed several outings of various natures while on the station together, but our relationship sort of fell by the wayside because of the war. I believe we would have eventually _legalized_ our relationship had it not happened…

The Detapa Council begins whispering anxiously amongst themselves as Galen pokes his head in the room and motions for Garak. Garak quietly gets up and follows Galen into the corridor.

GALEN (anxious): Bashir's awake again and asking for you. (a beat) He's not getting any better neurologically and scans I've run show that his brain was damaged in the crash…

GARAK (concerned): You mean he might never remember anything of himself or the past?

GUL MARRATT (firm): Garak!

GARAK (anxious): Just go tell him I'll be along shortly. I've got _this_ mess to sort out first.

GALEN (suspicious): Garak, _what_ have _you_ done?

GARAK (annoyed): _Go_. (a beat) I'll explain everything later.

Galen gives Garak a look, but leaves. Garak returns to the meeting and sits in his chair.

GARAK (apologetic): Sorry about that. Doctor Galen was just telling me about dear Julian's health. (a beat) You know how it is with lovers. I've always held Julian near and dear to my heart…

GUL MARRATT (scowls): In your bedchamber too? (scoffs) _Really_ , Garak?! Being _intimate_ with…

GARAK (sighs): We weren't in a position where we could enjoy more than simple courtship without judgment. I daresay we even caused a bit of a _flutter_ on the station by simply going on dates.

The Council exchange looks and Gul Marratt sighs, knowing full well that Garak is most likely lying with some ulterior motive in mind, but can't prove it. He slides the PADD back to Garak, who catches it.

GUL MARRATT (irritable): Very _well_ , Garak, I'll talk to the Federation myself and see if Doctor Bashir can't stay here under Cardassia's protection for the time being. Doctor Galen mentioned _amnesia_ , but I'm sure you and _Julian_ can sort that out amongst yourselves. (a beat) Julian Bashir obviously means a great deal to you, otherwise you wouldn't have cooked up such a preposterous story!

The Council members give Garak mystified, slightly disgusted looks as they get up and leave, but Gul Marratt fights to keep from breaking into laughter as he leaves. Garak lets out a weak sigh before another thought comes to mind and he gets up, dashing from the room as fast as he can with his personal PADD, grinning like the cat that ate a very delectable canary.

* * *

**HOSPITAL ROOM**

Bashir is laying in bed, silently staring out a nearby window because he doesn't have anything else to do or anyone to talk to. Galen is silently putting a drip box in Bashir's hand, but is being ignored.

BASHIR (weak): What's going to happen to me? (a beat) I'm not feeling that great.

GALEN (calm): Well, you were badly burned and injured, so some fluids will help.

Bashir nods and continues staring out the window as tiredness slowly envelops him. Suddenly, Garak comes into the room with a cup of tea and a book in his hand. He sets the items down on the table near the bed and clears his throat. Bashir turns to look at him and immediately relaxes.

BASHIR (quiet): A familiar face. (a beat) I've been told that this is some sort of hospital?

GARAK (calm): Yes, this is the main hospital on Cardassia Prime. (a beat) My name is Garak.

BASHIR (sighs): That's a nice name and you seem very nice. (a beat) What are those things?

GARAK (kind, picks up the tea): Oh, I went and replicated some red leaf tea for you. I also went to the patient library and picked up a book I thought you might like. (a beat) Red leaf tea is _our_ favorite.

Galen freezes, giving Garak a _what-are-you-doing?_ look, but Garak ignores him completely. Julian, likewise, freezes and studies Garak uncertainly as if he isn't sure what to make of him.

BASHIR (nervous): When you say _our_ …are…we…are we married or something?

GARAK (anxious): No, but we were in a relationship and you were coming to visit after a long time apart when the accident happened. (offers Bashir the tea) Here, let me help you with this before it gets cold.

Galen is giving Garak a very dirty look, but Garak ignores it as he helps Julian drink the tea.

BASHIR (quiet): Thank you. (a beat) Seeing me unable to remember….it must hurt you greatly.

GARAK (gentle): It's quite all right. (a beat) You were in an accident and…

Bashir suddenly hugs Garak, rendering him speechless briefly. As Garak returns the hug, Galen scowls.

BASHIR (pulls away, shaken): I'm sorry. It just felt right to hug you. (a beat) If you're mad…

GARAK (anxious): No, no…it's fine. (a beat, gentle) You're overwhelmed by everything and that's perfectly normal in such a situation. Why don't you get some rest now and I'll visit a little later on? The rules here about visitors are really quite strict and it's currently quiet time for patients…

BASHIR (quiet, a little sad): Oh…(a beat) Well, it was good to see you even just for a bit…

Garak nods and Bashir promptly closes his eyes to sleep. Garak silently leaves the room and disposes of the empty teacup in a recycler. As he turns, he sees Galen glaring daggers at him.

GALEN (mad): You told the Detapa Council that Bashir is your _lover_ and now you've lied to Bashir…"

GARAK (scoffs): If I hadn't, they would have turned him over to the Federation and he probably would be in prison or worse right now. The Council told me that he was accused of some _serious_ crimes and Starfleet JAG wants his head on a platter. (a beat) It was the only thing I could think of that I could prove with evidence because Julian and I _did_ spend a lot of time together when we were on the station…

The view switches to Bashir laying asleep in bed, lulled by the soft beeping of the bio-monitor.

* * *

**FADE TO:**

**DEEP SPACE NINE STATION**

Bashir is laying unconscious on a biobed, but he is in the infirmary in a perfectly fine Deep Space Nine space station. He is clad in a medical gown and is sporting bandages that are semi-visible under the gown's neck. The bio-monitor and neocortical monitor on Bashir's face are reporting poor readings.

KIRA (off-screen): How is he, Doctor Grayson? (a beat) I just got the reports this morning…(a beat) I'm Colonel Kira, the commanding officer here...

Kira moves over to the bed and is joined by a woman resembling Admiral Grayson who is wearing a Starfleet Medical uniform. The woman sighs as she checks the monitor before looking at Kira.

DR. GRAYSON (concerned): I hadn't expected to be taking on any patients during the short stopover here before we go to Cardassia to help with the rebuilding efforts, but I'm also glad I was in Quark's last night when the fight broke out. (a beat) Doctor Bashir was stabbed multiple times and thrown through the window when he tried to stop the fight. He made it through the night, but not easily.

KIRA (worried) Security hasn't been the same since Odo left and I'm sorry you had to see that…

DR. GRAYSON (sighs): It's not anything I haven't seen before, Colonel. (a beat) He fell into a coma not long after surgery, but that's probably better for him at this point given his injuries. I don't know if he'll…

KIRA (shocked): Are you saying Julian could die? (scoffs) He wasn't even involved in the fight.

DR. GRAYSON (reassuring): Maybe talking to him could help. You never know.

Dr. Grayson moves away and Kira silently sits, exhaling as she takes Bashir's hand in her own.

KIRA (upset): You have to fight, Julian. (a beat) That's an _order_.

**FADE TO BLACK**


	3. In Sickness and Pain

Backstory: It has been three days since Gul Marratt accepted Garak's lie regarding his and Bashir's relationship. The Detapa Council has reached out to the Federation with their desire to allow Bashir to stay under the protection of Cardassia until a hearing can be properly arranged. Gul Marratt hears back rather quickly and comes to the hospital after warning Garak that he is going to be paying a visit to discuss Bashir's fate...

**FADE IN:**

**CARDASSIAN HOSPITAL**

Bashir is sitting in a chair near the window of his hospital room clad in only the hospital pajamas, silently watching what is happening outside. He is still sporting bandages, but no driplines and his color has improved significantly from before. His expression, however, is still somewhat vacant and confused.

GARAK (comes into the room and stops): Shouldn't you be in bed?

BASHIR (quiet): A lot of people…I suppose they would be called Cardassians since the planet is called Cardassia Prime, right? (a beat) They're cleaning and fixing broken buildings. It's very strange.

GARAK (sighs): Well, yes, there was a very devastating war here about a year ago and we're still recovering from it. (a beat) A lot of cities were razed to the ground and things are still a mess.

Bashir nods, his expression distressed as he slowly gets to his feet and his legs begin to give out.

GARAK (alarmed, grabs hold of him): It's all right. (leads him back to bed) You really ought to stay in bed.

As Garak is helping Bashir back into bed, Gul Marratt wanders into the room carrying a tablet.

GUL MARRATT (eyeing the two): Is this a bad time? (a beat) Garak, we need to speak.

BASHIR (worried): I shouldn't be here. I'm not like the others I've seen…should I leave?"

GUL MARRATT (sighs): You're suspected of criminal behavior by the Federation, Doctor…

BASHIR (confused): I'm a doctor? (pauses, frowns) Did you just say I'm a _criminal?!_

GUL MARRATT (nods): You're suspected of causing an explosion at a Federation space station nearly two days from here and you're not in any shape to face responsibility for what you've done simply because you have no recollection of it. (a beat) Fortunately for you, I managed to persuade the Federation to hold off on any punishment for the time being provided that Mister Garak here is responsible for you.

GARAK (anxious): Julian, I _meant_ to tell you all of this. I just didn't think you were well enough.

Bashir looks deeply troubled and Garak glares daggers at Gul Marratt, who looks apologetic.

GUL MARRATT (calm): I know this is very upsetting, but the Federation would not agree to allow you to claim asylum here unless you were first made aware of what you had done. (a beat) Now that I have made you aware of it, I'm pleased to say that the Detapa Council has granted you temporary asylum for a period of one month so you can recover. I know all of this may be a bit of a shock to you…

GARAK (mad): Well, you've told him and now you can _go_. (a beat, snarls) _Get out_ before you leave in a body bag.

Gul Marratt leaves and Bashir looks like he's just had the world dumped on him. Garak sighs.

GARAK (anxious): I'm sorry…(a beat) I should have been honest right from the start…

BASHIR (uncertain): So I'm a doctor in something called the Federation, but I've been accused of blowing up a space station and I'm considered a criminal? (sighs) And you didn't feel the need to tell me?

GARAK (winces): Well, I wanted to tell you…very much….b-but….I….

BASHIR (nods): You wanted to protect me because you value our relationship.

GARAK (stunned): I…I….(a beat, decides to go for broke) Yes.

BASHIR (sighs): Then how can I possibly be upset with you? You were being kind.

Garak nods, too dumbfounded to speak. Bashir looks down at his hands and scoffs.

BASHIR (annoyed): I wish they'd let me out of here. (a beat) I'm quite tired of this place.

Just then, Galen comes into the room having seen and spoken to Gul Marratt briefly.

BASHIR (annoyed): When can I be out of here? (a beat) This is so…confining…unfamiliar.

GALEN (taken aback): You're not healthy enough to be on your own and you've got nowhere to go at present. It's not like we've got many places to go at _all_ since we're still very much rebuilding…

BASHIR (scoffs): I'm a worthless criminal! (upset, tears up) I should rot in jail!

GALEN (annoyed): Gul Marratt's got a big mouth and he should have remembered that you were in a serious accident just three days ago! (a beat, calms) How someone as reckless as _him_ got elected into power, I'll never understand. Even though half our diplomats died in the war, someone like _him_ …

Bashir suddenly bolts from bed into a nearby bathroom, locking the door before he leans against the sink and stares at himself in the mirror with an expression of helplessness and anxiety on his face.

* * *

**FADE TO:**

**DEEP SPACE NINE STATION**

Bashir is still laying in bed, heavily unconscious and his vital signs are still very weak. Dr. Grayson is sitting at a nearby computer station, silently working away as Kira comes into the sickbay.

KIRA (concerned): Any change?

DR. GRAYSON (sighs): I've done all I can. (a beat) It's up to him whether he pulls through.

KIRA (nods): Um, I reached out to a few of his friends and I was wondering if he could have visitors?

DR. GRAYSON (sighs): It couldn't honestly hurt. Just don't overcrowd him.

Kira nods and turns as Jake Sisko comes into the Sickbay. He freezes at the sight of Bashir.

JAKE (anxious): I…I didn't think he was that bad. (a beat) Kas and Dad wanted to come too, but Rebecca's having a bad day and so they're staying home. They send their love to Julian.

KIRA (kind): It's good your dad's back. (a beat) Do you think he'll come visit?

JAKE (sighs): Maybe. (a beat) He's still adjusting to being back and everything. Did you call Ezri and Miles? They're close to Julian too and I'm sure they'd want to know about this.

KIRA (upset): O'Brien's in the middle of exams and can't get away as much as he wants to be here. He'll come when he can and he's asked that Julian not die before then. (sighs) What a terrible request.

JAKE (confused): And Ezri? When I left to spend time with my family, she was still living here.

KIRA (sighs): You've been gone a while. (a beat) Ezri broke up with Julian and transferred…

JAKE (shocked): But they were so happy together! (a beat) Julian was thinking about a ring…

KIRA (shrugs): I know. (a beat) Ezri wanted to find her own way, though, and her plans for herself didn't include marriage or anything long-term. Julian's been working a lot since she left…

JAKE (anxious, eyes Dr. Grayson): Who's that?

DR. GRAYSON (professional): Doctor Martha Grayson from Starfleet Medical. I'm one of the many officers Starfleet is lending to the continued rebuilding efforts on Cardassia and I wasn't expecting to be here, but I witnessed the incident. (a beat) Starfleet gave me the go-ahead to stay here for now and serve as a temporary Chief Medical Officer in light of what happened to Doctor Bashir.

KIRA (anxious): Jake, you can sit with him if you want and talk to him. It may help.

Jake nods and wanders over to the bed, perching himself on the bedside stool.

JAKE (worried): Hey there, Julian. (a beat) I can't believe you were hurt so badly…

* * *

**FADE TO:**

**CARDASSIAN HOSPITAL**

Bashir's head is down and he is gripping the sink with shaking hands, sniffling anxiously as he sheds tears and quietly curses himself. He's clearly hating himself and his existence because as far as he knows, he's a disgusting, violent criminal who's now seeking asylum with a boyfriend he can't even remember.

A knock sounds and Bashir freezes. He doesn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone.

GARAK (concerned, off-screen): Julian, are you all right? You've been in there for _quite_ a while.

Bashir doesn't reply, but doesn't have a chance to hide because the door is forced open. Bashir whirls around in a defensive stance, but his feet slip on tears and he nearly falls. Garak catches him.

GARAK (anxious): The floor can get slippery when it's wet. (helps him up) There we go…

BASHIR (shaky, exhales): I'm sorry (a beat) I must _absolutely_ disgust you…

Garak half-escorts, half-carries Bashir out of the bathroom and Galen is no longer in the room, but a set of civilian clothes are sitting on the table. Garak gently helps Bashir sit on the bed before letting go.

GARAK (kind): No, I don't find you disgusting and I wish you wouldn't find yourself disgusting because you're not the type of person who would cause such an incident. (a beat) You were genetically modified as a child, but that doesn't mean you're dangerous. It makes you special…it makes you…Julian.

BASHIR (tired, wipes his tears with his hands): I'm probably just tired…and anxious.

GARAK (patient): You probably are, but you haven't eaten very much since you came here and you've only had one cup of tea. (a beat) Low blood sugar might be one of the reasons…and your clothes…

BASHIR (confused): Perhaps. (a beat, sees the clothes) Those look nice…

GARAK (kind): I used to be a tailor on the station where we met. (a beat) I made them for you.

BASHIR (taken aback): You made clothes for me even though I'm crazy? (a beat) You're…very kind.

GARAK (kind): Here, I'll help you put them on. (a beat) If you don't mind, of course.

Bashir silently allows Garak to help him change from the hospital pajamas into the Cardassian attire. Garak tosses the hospital clothes in a nearby bin and notices that Bashir is fighting sleep.

GARAK (firm): All right, it's time for a rest. (a beat) When you're feeling strong enough to be let out of here, I'd like you to come rest at my house. It was destroyed in the war, but it was rebuilt.

BASHIR (tired): I…you're not scared of me? (a beat, closes eyes) That's reassuring.

Garak gently puts Bashir back in bed and Bashir immediately grabs his hand, needing the comfort of something he perceives as familiar. Galen comes back into the room and sees them holding hands.

GALEN (irritable): I was about to call Maintenance to take down the bathroom door. How did you..?

GARAK (annoyed): It's not like it's difficult to talk. (a beat) Gul Marratt was quite insistent on telling him absolutely everything about the circumstances that led to him being here. It upset him…

GALEN (sighs): Just remember, Garak. He's _your_ responsibility. (a beat) I hate Gul Marratt as much as you do, but if Bashir were to get loose and into trouble, it would only help the Federation...

GARAK (scoffs): Whenever you let him out of here, I'm going to have him stay with me.

GALEN (dark): And what happens when he regains his memory and realizes you've been…

GARAK (anxious): I'll deal with it. (a beat) I know he'll be upset, but I think we're far from that point.

GALEN (checks the bio-monitor): He's dehydrated and feverish from his little expedition. I'll set up a new line and make sure he stays in bed. (a beat) Quit gallivanting around the city like a businessman and spend more time with him or else he's never going to keep believing that you two are involved…

GARAK (scoffs): We all have to do our part in the rebuilding. Nobody's exempt from responsibility.

GALEN (gives Garak a death look): Your only responsibility at the moment is laying right there in that hospital bed and you need to _actually_ show that you care about Julian or Gul Marratt _will_ expose your lie.

Galen leaves to get the necessary supplies and Garak stares down at Bashir, his expression anxious.

**FADE TO BLACK**

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	4. In Truth and Fear

Backstory: In the last day, Garak has made more of an effort to spend more time at the hospital with Bashir to make their fake relationship seem more plausible. Gul Marratt has been hanging around the hospital when time permits, but Galen has kept him from bothering Bashir and Garak. Things, however, have changed and Galen suddenly feels the need to protect his friend and his supposed lover.

GALEN (anxious): Garak, you need to get Julian up and get out of here as quickly as possible!

**FADE IN:**

**CARDASSIAN HOSPITAL**

Garak is sitting in a chair beside Bashir’s bed while Bashir sleeps, but Garak is now glaring at Galen.

GARAK (annoyed): What? (scoffs) I’ve been spending more time here as you recommended…

GALEN (anxious): Starfleet JAG wants to send a representative to check on Bashir to make sure he’s being compliant. It’s one of those nasty little conditions involved in amnesty…the fine print.

GARAK (annoyed): It’s the middle of the night, Galen! (scoffs) There’s more, isn’t there?

GALEN (sighs): Starfleet JAG is trying to get Doctor Bashir transferred to the little Starfleet Embassy they’ve got set up because it’ll be easier to ensure his behavior there…

GARAK (annoyed): You mean that tin box in Lakarian City that’s got the electric fence?

GALEN (grim): That’s the one (a beat) Starfleet JAG will be here to assess the situation in two days.

GARAK (anxious): He’s still quite feverish and dehydrates easily…

Galen glares at Garak and Garak sighs before gently touching Julian’s cheek, gently stroking it.

BASHIR (sleepy): That tickles…(weak) Why are you trying to wake me up?

Bashir opens his eyes and freezes at the sight of Galen and Garak in the room.

GARAK (calms): Starfleet’s not happy with you being given asylum and I think it’ll be too traumatic for you to deal with them right now, so I thought we might go to my house. (a beat) I’ve prepared a room for you and you can get whatever rest you need. You’ve still got a ways to go, you know…

BASHIR (weak): I’m so warm and tired…and I hurt all over. (a beat) And I’m feeling weak.

GARAK (anxious): I know you don’t remember much about me or what we were before the accident, but I need you to trust me. (a beat) I’ll help you rest and get what you need if you just _trust_ me, Julian.

Bashir gives Garak a long look and nods shakily. Garak helps Bashir out of bed and wraps him in the hospital blanket, knowing that Bashir needs as much rest as possible if he’s to get well.

GALEN (anxious): You can use the emergency transporter just down the hall. Come on.

Garak gently guides Bashir from the room and down a darkened corridor because it’s painfully clear that Bashir cannot walk on his own. Galen holds the dripbox that is attached to the line in Bashir’s hand.

*********************

**CUT TO:**

**EMERGENCY EVACUATION POINT**

Bashir is trembling so badly that he can barely enter the room and is on the verge of collapsing. Galen hurries over to the transporter console and programs the coordinates for Garak’s house into it.

GARAK (holds Bashir tighter as he goes on the pad): Wipe the log after we’ve beamed out.

GALEN (works the controls): I’ll be along in a few hours. (a beat) I trust you know basic first aid?

GARAK (nods): I had to learn _something_ from my dear doctor, didn’t I? We were together enough.

Galen inputs the coordinates and sighs as Garak and Bashir dematerialize.

GALEN (wipes the log): That you did, Garak. (sighs) The _things_ I do for my friends.

**********************

**FADE TO:**

**GARAK’S HOUSE**

As Bashir and Garak materialize in Garak’s cellar, Garak suddenly feels Bashir go limp.

GARAK (anxious): Julian?

BASHIR (shaky): I’m going to throw up. (a beat) I’m tired and nauseous and in horrible pain.

GARAK (worried): Well, I’d rather you not puke in my cellar. (a beat) Just hang on a little longer.

Bashir groans, but nods and allows Garak to half-drag, half-carry him up the steps. Garak doesn’t stop, speak, or let go until they are in the guest bedroom. Garak pulls back the blankets and gently deposits Bashir on the bed. Bashir gently touches Garak’s cheek and Garak lets him.

BASHIR (tired): Thank you. (a beat) I…maybe when I feel better…we could talk about _us_ …

GARAK (sighs): Let’s get you feeling better first, Julian. (a beat) Do you want some tea?

Bashir drifts into a deep sleep, lulled there by the cool air he got exposed to in the basement. Garak gently strokes the hair off of Bashir’s face before tucking him into bed and setting the drip-box on the dresser. Bashir relaxes at Garak’s touch and Garak finds he isn’t bothered by his nurturing side emerging. Swallowing hard, Garak moves out of the bedroom to make tea and let Bashir rest.

***********************

GALEN (off-screen): His color’s looking better, but his fever’s still up. Did you get him to eat?

GARAK (anxious, off-screen): He almost puked in my cellar and he passed out once he hit the bed.

GALEN (off-screen): Gul Marratt’s calmed down considerably since you sprung Julian from the hospital, but the Federation wants to still speak with both of you. The rep wants to see how you’re getting along.

GARAK (off-screen, scoffs): I’m not pushing Julian into anything just to appease the Federation.

GALEN (off-screen): You already did by making him think you were dating, you idiot! (a beat) Don't you _dare_ hang up!

**FADE IN:**

**GARAK’S HOUSE**

Bashir is laying awake in bed, his expression troubled at what he has heard. Garak comes into the room.

GARAK (kind): Good morning, dear Julian. (a beat) If you’re up for eating, I made lunch!

BASHIR (confused): Why did Doctor Galen say you lied to me about us dating? I heard you!

GARAK (eyes widen): Umm…(a beat, sighs) We broke up shortly before I left the station…

BASHIR (sits up): Because of the war that you said happened? You…you _left_ me?! Why?!

GARAK (apologetic): Cardassians weren’t seen as the best to be around near the end of the war…even after we switched sides and fought alongside the Federation. I felt it best to leave and let you be. (a beat) You had a life and found someone else, so there really wasn’t a reason for me to stay.

Bashir looks considerably shaken and slightly hurt, but he nods and doesn’t offer a reply.

BASHIR (confused): But…this lover…we’re not together now? (a beat) At least I don’t think so.

GARAK (shakes his head): No, I kept in touch with people on the station after I left and they said you two had a nasty breakup. (a beat) You drowned yourself in work and then the explosion happened…

BASHIR (groggy, suddenly feels a headache and sighs): I’m sorry…I was merely curious…I didn’t mean…

GARAK (kind): It’s all right, dear Julian. (a beat) I never stopped missing you and hoping we’d be reunited, but I’m not going to take advantage of you. I want to simply help you get well.

BASHIR (sighs): I can tell by your face and your voice and all that you’ve done for me…you care.

GARAK (sits on the bed): I do. (a beat) I care very much, but you’re ill and I want to be gentle with you.

BASHIR (scoffs, rubs his face in frustration): I hate myself for not being able to remember what we had or not feeling well enough to try and fix us! (sniffles and tears up) I’m sorry for breaking your heart!

GARAK (gently takes Bashir’s hand and rubs it): It’s hard to be mad at you. (a beat) It’s downright inappropriate for you to feel guilty about anything right now simply because you can’t remember the past, so I want you to simply stop. (a beat) Now, I have a lovely meal prepared if you’re hungry. I hung up on Galen. He’ll drop by later.

Bashir nods and so Garak gets up and leaves the room. A moment passes and Garak returns with a tray holding two cups of tea and plates containing sandwiches in scone bread. He sets the tray up on the bed and sits again.

GARAK (kind): Our favorite tea and some hot, buttered scones with moba jam. It was your favorite breakfast when you lived on Deep Space Nine and I thought a bit of familiarity might help. Besides, it’s a light meal and you’re limited to light meals…

BASHIR (sighs): It’s very thoughtful. (a beat) You didn’t have to go to such trouble for me. I can’t even…

GARAK (gentle, warning): Ah ah, no guilt. (a beat, picks up a scone and hands it to Bashir) Just eat.

Bashir nods and slowly eats the scone, his expression nervous. Garak also helps himself to a scone.

BASHIR (quiet): It’s good…(a beat, coughs) My throat’s a bit dry, so it’s very hard to swallow properly.

GARAK (gentle): I can help you with some tea if you’ll allow it. (a beat) It’ll help.

Bahir nods and allows Garak to feed him some of the tea. Bashir sighs and is able to swallow properly.

BASHIR (weak): Thank you. (a beat) You know, you’ve called me by my first name so much. What’s yours?

GARAK (surprised): It’s Elim. (a beat) You never really used it before. You always called me Garak…quite affectionately.

BASHIR (nods): I’m sorry. (a beat) I…trying to relearn things is very hard. I’m grateful for your patience with me.

GARAK (sighs): It’s not hard to be patient with you, Julian. It never has been. (a beat) Does the meal help?

BASHIR (sighs): Yes. (a beat) If this Federation wants to talk to me, why can’t I just tell them I can’t remember anything?

GARAK (gentle): Because they seem determined to punish you without any evidence and I can’t let them do that to you.

BASHIR (nods and finishes his scone): What if I did do it and I simply can’t remember doing it? To hide…would be wrong.

GARAK (anxious): I don’t think you did do it. (a beat) To assume you did while in an impaired state is inappropriate.

Bashir looks tired, scared, and overwhelmed by the possibility. Garak moves the tray to the desk and offers his open arms.

GARAK (reassuring): Am I wrong in assuming you need a hug to calm you down? Anxiety isn’t good for your recovery.

JULIAN (sighs): You’re not wrong. (a beat) Would you mind if I accepted?

Garak keeps his arms open and Julian sinks into them briefly before immediately laying down, in apparent pain.

JULIAN (weak): I’m tired. (a beat) Could you sit with me while I sleep and hold my hand? It’s comforting.

Garak nods and Julian drifts into a sleep with his hand extended. Garak takes it and gently squeezes it.

GARAK (soft): My _dear_ doctor…I hope you’ll forgive me after everything comes to light. (a beat) Sleep well.

**FADE TO BLACK**


	5. Broken Illusion

Backstory: Two days have passed and Admiral Grayson herself is coming from Deep Space Nine to Cardassia, but she is not alone. After much study of Federation law and help from the Siskos, Kira has managed to get herself designated as Bashir's advocate and has been allowed to come along to speak in his defense. Admiral Grayson has begrudgingly allowed Kira to come along to Cardassia for the meeting.

**FADE IN:**

**CARDASSIA PRIME**

Having left the shuttle at the Federation Embassy, Admiral Grayson and Kira are now walking into the city. Neither woman is speaking, but Kira is shooting Admiral Grayson dirty looks.

ADMIRAL GRAYSON (annoyed): Colonel Kira, do you have an issue with how I am conducting things?

KIRA (scoffs): You could say that. (a beat) This is nothing more than a witch hunt against…!

ADMIRAL GRAYSON (stops): Colonel Kira, I am also investigating the validity of the claim that one Elim Garak made to set up asylum for Doctor Bashir. (a beat) He told the Detapa Council that he and Doctor Bashir were in a romantic relationship. That was how Gul Marratt of the Council was able to arrange asylum and if that claim is fraudulent, a lot more individuals will be facing trouble.

KIRA (stunned): Garak did _what?!_ (a beat) They spent a lot of time together on the station, but…Julian would never go along with such a _preposterous_ lie considering he was dating Ezri Dax!

ADMIRAL GRAYSON (curious): I don't believe I met an Ezri Dax…

KIRA (annoyed): Well, she and Julian broke up a while ago and she transferred…(a beat) It hurt Julian very badly and he's been overworking himself lately. I don't know how the explosion happened…

ADMIRAL GRAYSON (sighs): Overused equipment wore out and exploded. That was what I found to be the cause of the explosion. Doctor Bashir left his combadge there and that's why his signal was there. Gross neglect.

KIRA (stunned): In Sickbay? (concerned) Julian should have notified…(realizes) _oh_ , oh no…

ADMIRAL GRAYSON (grim): By not following proper procedure, Doctor Bashir was indeed responsible for the explosion and has to be held accountable. The Federation's getting on my case to do something about it because it's a criminal matter. (a beat) I _have_ heard some _troubling_ things, though…

KIRA (concerned): What have you heard?

VOICE: Admiral, Colonel Kira!

The two women look up and see Galen coming towards them.

GALEN (calm): Admiral Grayson, Colonel Kira, welcome. (a beat) I trust you're looking for Doctor Bashir?

ADMIRAL GRAYSON (calm): Yes. (a beat) Doctor Galen, is the information you sent me accurate?

GALEN (grim): I'm afraid it is. (a beat) Doctor Bashir is medically impaired and unfit to stand trial.

KIRA (concerned) Medically impaired? (a beat) What happened to him besides the accident?

GALEN (grim): Doctor Bashir sustained a brain injury in the crash that left him with amnesia.

KIRA (stunned): Amnesia?! (a beat) So he can't even remember any of his past?

GALEN (calm): If you come to the hospital, I can explain it all using medical scans. (a beat) Doctor Bashir isn't there anymore. He's safe, but I'd rather explain everything before letting you see him.

Kira looks thunderstruck and Admiral Grayson simply nods. They follow Galen to the hospital.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**CUT TO:**

**CARDASSIAN HOSPITAL**

Admiral Grayson, Kira, and Galen sit at a table. Several PADDs are on the table in front of Galen.

GALEN (shows the women a PADD): As you can see, the part of the brain that deals with memory has sustained damage that medicine or surgery can't repair…

GUL MARRATT (strolls into view): Well, I _heard_ that the Federation was in town…

GALEN (annoyed): Gul Marratt, you annoying _little_ …what do you want?!

GUL MARRATT (sly): I just thought you would want to know that Garak brought Doctor Bashir in for regen therapy for his burns now that he's well enough to endure it. (a beat) I'm sure you'd enjoy saying hello considering I saw him first and he knows you're here. (a beat) He has no idea who _any_ of you are, of course. Garak told him he was in trouble and Bashir's nervous because he believes he's a…

ADMIRAL GRAYSON (concerned): Doctor Bashir only knows about the situation because this Garak fellow told him? He doesn't remember it happening? (a beat) This _does_ change things…

KIRA (confused): It does?

ADMIRAL GRAYSON (sighs): Significantly. (a beat) He's not medically fit for trial because he wouldn't be able to give a statement as to what happened. It wouldn't be ethical to put him in prison or even subject him to a trial. Gul Marratt, I'd like to speak with you alone about this, if I may?

GUL MARRATT (annoyed): So Garak gets off scot free for lying to both the Federation and the Detapa Council about he and Doctor Bashir being in a relationship?! I don't think so!

BASHIR (anxious): What…Garak…he lied?

KIRA (anxious): Julian, where did you come from? I thought you had an appointment…

BASHIR (anxious): Garak…did you lie? (a beat) About everything?

GARAK (pained): I…I'm sorry. I don't know why I let it get this far (gasps) Julian, come back!

KIRA (anxious): I'll go after him. (a beat) Why did you let it get this far, Garak?

GARAK (anxious): I don't know. (a beat) Colonel Kira, let me come with you. It's…safer.

KIRA (annoyed): You've done enough lying, Garak! Why should I trust you?

GARAK (matter-of-fact): A Bajoran running around alone on the streets of Cardassia might lead to _trouble_. (a beat) I won't even speak to him, but it's for your safety I'd come.

KIRA (mad): Fine! (a beat) Excuse us, Gul Marratt, Admiral Grayson.

GUL MARRATT (sighs): Well, Admiral…I'm very interested to hear your thoughts on this situation…

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Anxious sniffling fills the air and causes Garak and Kira to stop as they make their way down the street.

GARAK (anxious, concerned): Julian, I know you're nearby. (a beat) _Please_ come out and talk to me!

BASHIR (shaky): No. (a beat) I've decided to turn myself in and take the punishment.

KIRA (concerned): Julian, _please_. (a beat) You were overworked and the explosion was an accident!

BASHIR (terse): An accident? (a beat) An accident I was somehow responsible for causing according to what I've been told. I should just take the punishment. At least it'll be something _honest_!

KIRA (anxious): Julian, you're unfit for trial! The entire case would be thrown out if you did that!

Garak suddenly spots Bashir lurking in an alley, trying to work a weapon he somehow acquired.

BASHIR (sniffles): Where's the kill setting on this thing? (a beat) It's the only way!

GARAK (anxious): STOP! (a beat) Julian, I don't know where you got that, but I want you to hand it over!

KIRA (anxious): Julian, where did you get that weapon? (a beat) It's set to kill! Garak, GRAB IT!

Garak lunges forward and snatches the weapon from Bashir's hands, quickly disabling it.

BASHIR (anxious): NO! (a beat) Why did you take it away, Garak?! And _don't_ tell me it's cause you care!

GARAK (anxious) How did you even get that?! (sighs) And _what_ exactly were you doing?!

BASHIR (scoffs): _What_ did it look like? I was trying to carry out a solution that would work. I stole the weapon from your house and hid it in my pocket before you took me to the clinic.

GARAK (mad): That little stunt just _proves_ how medically impaired you are!

BASHIR (mad): It's not your problem, now; is it? You thought _lying_ to me would make me well and all it's done is make me hate whoever I'm supposed to be! (a beat) Just _go away_ and let me disappear!

GARAK (shaken): I…I can't do that because I really do care about you, my dear doctor…Julian.

KIRA (anxious): Why don't we walk back to the hospital and see what Admiral Grayson has to say?

BASHIR (nods): That's a fantastic idea. (sighs) I'm turning myself in and you can't stop me, Garak, and neither can you...Miss...I don't quite know your name...

KIRA (calm): Colonel Kira Nerys of Deep Space Nine. (a beat) We used to be colleagues before...

BASHIR (sighs): Before I...(nods) I need to turn myself in. I'm a danger...We should go...

Bashir lowers his head and doesn't speak again, but he follows Garak and Kira back down the street towards the hospital. Garak looks as if he has violently killed someone and has remorse for it.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**CARDASSIAN HOSPITAL**

Kira leads Garak and a subdued Bashir into the room where Gul Marratt and Admiral Grayson have been having a deep conversation. Kira and Garak sit, but Bashir lingers near the door, his expression neutral even though it's clear he's tired, emotionally drained, and does not feel or look good in the slightest.

ADMIRAL GRAYSON (kind): Doctor Bashir, allow me to apologize for my earlier assumption that you were simply trying to evade the law. (a beat) Doctor Galen brought me up to speed on your condition and I felt that asking you to serve time in a Federation prison would be inappropriate given your altered mental status.

BASHIR (weak): I'm willing to turn myself in. (exhales) I...I know I can't remember what I did, but...

ADMIRAL GRAYSON (firm): Your statement would get thrown out of court because of your inability to stand trial. I've decided, in light of the circumstances, to impose an alternate punishment instead.

BASHIR (weak): I don't understand...

GUL MARRATT (formal): You're being granted asylum on Cardassia. For a period of five years.

ADMIRAL GRAYSON (calm): And being exiled from Federation space or territories for that time.

KIRA (stunned): A five year exile?! (mad) How is that fair?!

BASHIR (weak): It's fine. (a beat) I'm starting to not feel well...(faint) I...need...to...lie...down...

GARAK (eyes widen as Bashir faints): Julian!

KIRA (anxious, hurries over to Bashir): Julian... Julian,... _Julian._..

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**FADE TO:**

**INFIRMARY - DEEP SPACE NINE**

VOICE: Julian...Julian...Julian?

Bashir suddenly wakes and stares around the infirmary , his eyes wide with confusion.

KIRA (anxious): Julian? (a beat) Doctor Grayson, Doctor Bashir's awake!

Dr. Grayson comes into view and Bashir stares at her, wide-eyed and confused at seeing her.

BASHIR (weak): Admiral Grayson? What are you doing here? Am I still on Cardassia?

KIRA (concerned): Cardassia? (a beat) Julian, you never left the station!

DR. GRAYSON (amused): And I'm _not_ an Admiral. (a beat) My name is _Doctor_ Grayson...

Bashir blinks and is clearly confused by his experience and where he is now.

BASHIR (weak): I...I've been on Cardassia for several days. I was in the hospital there and then stayed with Garak...

KIRA (confused): Julian, Garak hasn't been to Deep Space Nine since he left after the war. (a beat) He's a key part of the new government on Cardassia Prime.

DR. GRAYSON (calm): I'd say, Doctor Bashir, you were having a pretty interesting dream while in that coma...

BASHIR (confused): Coma? (a beat) I caused an explosion...is the station still in ruins?

KIRA (confused): No, Julian, you were stabbed and thrown through a window during a fight in Quark's...

Suddenly overcome by exhaustion, Julian yawns softly. Kira suddenly smiles at him.

KIRA (kind): Julian, why don't you get some rest? (a beat) I'll be by to check on you later, all right?

BASHIR (weak): So Garak was never with me? (a beat) He felt so _real_...

Deeply confused and concerned for her friend, Kira leaves him to Dr. Grayson's care.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**COMMAND OFFICE – DEEP SPACE NINE**

Kira is sitting behind the command desk, a PADD in her hand while Jake Sisko sits in a chair on the other side of the desk. He looks confused and concerned, having just heard about Bashir waking up.

JAKE (confused): Julian really thought he was on Cardassia? With Garak? That's so _weird._

KIRA (concerned): Garak's not been back to visit since the war ended, but Julian obviously misses him and I'm wondering if it might help Julian's health to see if we can find Garak. (a beat) That's why I need you, Jake. You and your dad forged ties with the Cardassians and can ask for help in ways I can't...and your journalism skills allow you to find information in ways that people normally couldn't..."

JAKE (nods): I would have thought your service to Cardassia would have changed things...

KIRA (sighs): Change takes time, Jake. (a beat) There's a _lot_ we all have to overcome.

JAKE (sighs): So, Nerys, do you think Garak and Julian...have unresolved feelings for each other?

KIRA (scoffs): I'm not sure about _that,_ but I think if we were able to find him and convince him to visit for a few days, it might help Julian's recovery. He's _convinced_ that his dream actually happened."

JAKE (nods): I can check with my dad and Kas...and also do some digging of my own.

KIRA (relieved): Thank you, Jake. (a beat) If you find anything, let me know straightaway.

Jake nods, gets up, and leaves. Kira sighs and gets on the comm to call O'Brien about Bashir waking.  
FADE TO BLACK

Please read and review!


	6. Overdue Conversations

Backstory: Now that Bashir is awake, his recovery is progressing rapidly, but finds he is unable to share details of his coma dream simply because he doesn't understand why he would dream about Garak of all people. He has, however, been able to send out messages to his friends that he is recovering from his injuries. Encouraged by Bashir's recovery, Kira has reached out to the new Cardassian government in hopes of connecting with Garak and seeing what he can do to help Bashir.

**FADE IN:**

**COMMAND OFFICE - DEEP SPACE NINE**

COMPUTER: Incoming call from Cardassia Prime.

Kira is sitting at the desk and presses the button, revealing a frazzled looking Garak.

KIRA (anxious): Garak?

GARAK (confused): Colonel Kira? What on earth have you been trying to call me about? I am quite busy, but my staff have told me that you've tried several times to get in touch with me.

KIRA (firm): It's about Doctor Bashir (a beat) He was in an accident over a week ago...

GARAK (concerned): Really? (a beat) Doctor Bashir and I haven't spoken in...

KIRA (confused): You mean aside from the letters you send each other once a week?

GARAK (sighs): How do you know about those? We write each other on an encrypted...

KIRA (sighs): Security's not what it used to be since Odo left and I'm kept aware of everything.

GARAK (nods): I was worried when I hadn't heard from Julian and now I know why. What kind of accident was he in?

KIRA (concerned): We've been getting a lot of Starfleet personnel stopping here on their way to Cardassia to help with the rebuilding efforts and some of them can get quite unruly when they've had too much to drink. A fight broke out and when Julian tried to break it up, he was stabbed and thrown through a window. (a beat) _Something_ happened to him when he was in that coma...

GARAK (intrigued): Oh, really?

KIRA (concerned): He said he was with you on Cardassia...but he's been here the whole time.

GARAK (flustered): Well, I'm not exactly sure what to say about that. (a beat) That sounds _very_...

KIRA (concerned): I was wondering if you might be willing to come to Deep Space Nine and get Julian to talk about whatever he went through in his mind? He might open up to you...

GARAK (uneasy): Colonel, I am _not_ a psychologist and I simply don't have the time to drop everything for a trip to a space station in the middle of nowhere. I'm trying to run Cardassia now and I...

COMPUTER: _Docking clamps enabled. (a beat) Shuttle powering down._

KIRA (realizing): _Wait_ , Garak, did you just arrive? (a beat) I thought you said you were busy!

GARAK (smirks): I am, but the Siskos are quite persuasive and we struck a deal that he would personally visit Cardassia if I came to help. (a beat) I'll be there in just a few moments...

The feed cuts and Kira rises to leave, to go greet Garak. The sound of a transport suddenly fills the air and Garak materializes in the office. Kira gives him an exasperated look, but Garak shrugs.

KIRA (sighs): I think Julian was released to his quarters yesterday, but is on strict orders to rest.

GARAK (nods): I suppose there's no time like the present, is there? (a beat) Shall we go?

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**BASHIR'S QUARTERS**

Bashir is resting on the couch, silently writing on a PADD while his teddy bear, Kukalaka, sits on his lap. He is wearing gray civilian clothing and a loose robe while sporting a tired expression on his face.

As Bashir sighs, he suddenly feels pain shoot through his body and he winces briefly before setting the PADD on the table. He leans back and places a hand on Kukalaka as he closes his eyes to rest briefly.

The door chime suddenly rings and Bashir sighs, pointedly ignoring it as he sleeps.

KIRA (concerned): Julian, are you in there?

BASHIR (sleepy): Five more minutes...

The door slides open and Kira and Garak enter, both of them stopping when they see Bashir asleep on the couch with one hand on his teddy bear while the other rests on his covered bandages.

KIRA (concerned): Julian?

BASHIR (wakes, groggy): Nerys, breaking into my quarters? (a beat, stunned) Garak?

GARAK (concerned): My dear doctor, I heard you were hurt...you look quite tired.

BASHIR (sighs): I am. (a beat) I was released yesterday and Doctor Grayson's going to stay another week or so until I'm strong enough to get back to work. What exactly are you doing here?

KIRA (sighs): Julian, Doctor Grayson's concerned about what happened to you...

BASHIR (frowns): I was stabbed and thrown through a window, Nerys. Why is she concerned? I was fixed right up and I'll be back on my feet sooner than later. (a beat) _After_ I get some rest.

KIRA (concerned): You called her _Admiral_ Grayson and mentioned Cardassia and Garak...you acted as if you had been there when you haven't left the station in nearly a year. (a beat) It's concerning...

BASHIR (scoffs): I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. (a beat) Why are you concerned?

GARAK (confused): I admit, my dear doctor...I'm quite curious about what you went through...especially since it involves me.

BASHIR (annoyed): Would you mind leaving? I'm going to try and get some...(stands too fast) Aah...

Bashir nearly collapses from the pain standing too quickly triggers and Garak instinctively grabs hold of him to help him. Bashir gives Garak a surprised look, but doesn't say anything to him.

GARAK (concerned): You seem surprised. (a beat) Are you sure you don't want to talk?

BASHIR (pulls away): I...I'm fine (a beat, fetches Kukalaka from the couch) Excuse me.

Bashir retreats to his bedroom, leaving Kira and Garak standing in his living room.

GARAK (sighs): Colonel, I think I will wait here. (a beat) If you don't mind.

KIRA (concerned): I didn't think Julian would react so strangely to you.

GARAK (calm): I too am curious, but I am very patient and I can wait for him to wake up from his rest. (a beat, sighs) I think he _will_ talk to me, but only after he sees that I'm not threatening...

KIRA (nods): Let me know if you need anything, all right?

Kira leaves and Garak looks around the room, smiling as an idea suddenly comes to mind.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**BASHIR'S QUARTERS**

Hours have passed and Garak has kept busy; he has made a meal of soup, scones, and tea at Bashir's dining table. Garak is now sitting on the couch, silently reading the PADD that Bashir left behind.

BASHIR (groggy): Who's out there? I can hear breathing.

Garak sets the PADD down and turns just in time to see Bashir come out of the bedroom huddled in his blanket, looking both rested and tired. Bashir frowns at Garak quizzically and takes a step back.

GARAK (confused): You seem afraid of me. (a beat) I read about your dream...

BASHIR (sighs): Doctor Grayson thought it would help me to write it down since I couldn't talk about it. (a beat, grimaces) She's a nice enough doctor, but I can't even make sense of it myself, so...

GARAK (calm): So you wrote it down. (a beat) I must say...you've got quite an imagination.

BASHIR (tired): You don't think it absurd that I was dreaming about you and Cardassia?

GARAK (amused): I actually find it rather funny. (a beat) You had _quite_ the dream, Doctor...

Bashir nods, his expression troubled. Garak stands and walks over to him, PADD in hand.

BASHIR (groggy, takes the PADD): I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable, Garak.

GARAK (kind): I don't recall saying it made me uncomfortable, my dear Doctor...

BASHIR (exhales anxiously): I...I was rude to you earlier, wasn't I?

GARAK (patient): You weren't feeling well and when you're tired, sick, or under stress, you act differently than you do during every day life. (a beat) I do hope your nap was restful?

BASHIR (nods): It helped, but what are you doing in my quarters? I thought you and Kira left.

GARAK (smirks): I kicked Colonel Kira out. (a beat) I thought you would open up more to me if we were left by ourselves and you seem to be. It's not exactly like the old days, but...

BASHIR (goes for broke): It's not unwelcome. (a beat) You are always welcome here...with me.

GARAK (confused): Really? (a beat) Not once in your letters did you invite me to visit.

BASHIR (sighs): I wanted to, but Ezri would have only thought it strange and then after she left, I didn't have the heart to enjoy anyone's company. (a beat) I didn't want to be with anyone at all.

GARAK (nods): I left because I wanted to respect what you an Ezri had. You two were in love.

BASHIR (shakes his head): We thought we were in love, but there wasn't much of an emotional connection there. (a beat) After the war, we realized that we were different and wanted different things out of life. The only person I've really had a deep emotional connection with was...you, Garak. I was close to Miles, of course, but he and I were more like brothers. You and I...I felt a deeper connection.

GARAK (surprised): Me? (a beat) Julian, I find myself flattered and somewhat...confused...

BASHIR (sighs): You confused me a great deal, Garak, but I always found your mystique extremely appealing and found myself missing it when you left. (a beat) I can't believe you made time for me.

GARAK (scoffs): You're never a chore that I have to make time for, Julian. (a beat) I've missed you.

Bashir nods and suddenly notices the set table out of the corner of his eyes. He smiles.

BASHIR (intrigued): You prepared a meal for us? (a beat) You do plan to stay for a while, right?

GARAK (kind): For a while. (a beat) Well, my dear Julian. Shall we share a meal for old time's sake?

BASHIR (kind): Yes, Garak, I would enjoy that. Perhaps we could talk while we eat? I think we need to talk about things and think about spending more time together. My life's been rather empty as of late...as have I.

GARAK (intrigued): And you think my presence in your life would help you feel less empty?

BASHIR (sighs): I don't think it, Garak. I _know_ it. (a beat) We should talk about it, of course.

GARAK (kind): Of course. (a beat) I replicated some hot, buttered scones with moba jam and some red leaf tea to go with it. (a beat) You should eat something light and I thought that something familiar would be...

BASHIR (nods): It's lovely. (a beat) Garak...you've been dear to me ever since I can remember, but...

GARAK (understands): You're not ready to rush into something so soon after Ezri. (a beat) You mentioned in your letters that you had broken things off, but you didn't go into detail. I can only assume you're hurting...

BASHIR (nods): Deep wounds take a long time to heal if they ever do. (a beat) I hope I can heal from it.

GARAK (kind): I think you will and I can help you with that process. (pause) That is...if you'll let me.

BASHIR (sighs): Please...help me heal from the hurt. (a beat) Oh, Garak, how I've missed you...

GARAK (kind): I've missed you to, my dear doctor...Julian. (a beat) Shall we have our meal?

BASHIR (smiles): A meal with you sounds so lovely. It's something that's long overdue...something I missed. _Perhaps_ it can start the healing process.

**FADE TO BLACK**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Please read and review!**


End file.
